


Settling Depreciation

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga has a question for Mio regarding their relationship with Wataru. "Smiling Illusion" universe (after "Life On Lips"), so one-sided incest and power imbalances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Depreciation

Taiga was smiling as Mio settled under the bedcovers. She would have preferred to be in her own bed, but she was resigned to being Taiga's Queen and having sex with Taiga. At least he was a gentle lover, though she thought that Wataru would be even gentler. But Taiga had come out the victor in everything, and now Wataru was a prisoner of sorts. In some ways she didn't mind, because she saw him often and sometimes she could even pretend that they were together and her position as Queen hadn't come between them.

But that wasn't to be, not at the moment. She'd fed Wataru before bed - Taiga's command to make sure Wataru was fed made her happy, because she could do something for Wataru and herself at the same time. Sometimes, she could even pretend that the two of them were alone, though she hadn't been able to do it that night. Taiga had been watching, as he sometimes did, though she did catch a smile on his face. Whatever else was going on, he approved of the way she was feeding Wataru.

Her husband leaned into her, and she could only note how hard he was. Inwardly she sighed; she wasn't in the mood, not that Taiga ever picked that up without her saying something. He seemed oblivious to things like that. She wondered how he could get so aroused so quickly, because she didn't think of anything that had happened in the last half hour or so.

"Mio," Taiga said, a warm tone to his voice, "What do you think of Wataru sharing our bed?"

"Um." She took a deep breath. She had to admit, she wouldn't mind at all, if she could cuddle with Wataru instead of Taiga. "I've thought about it, but I wasn't sure what to say?"

She admonished herself internally to stop ending her statements with question marks. It was a bad habit of hers, after all, this lack of self-confidence.

"He's so lonely in his room. He should be with us." Taiga held her close. "We could all be together."

"I... I think you're right." Wataru might have mentioned to her that he liked being alone, but she needed him more than he needed that. "Um, what brought this on?"

"When I watched the two of you while you fed Wataru, I just noticed how well we all fit together." He rubbed himself against her in a meaningful way. He'd been aroused by her feeding Wataru? He'd been so reluctant to hand his brother over to her for that at first, and now she fed Wataru most of the time. "He belongs with us. We belong together."

As she thought about it, she realized that a lot of Taiga's more passionate lovemaking had happened after he'd fed his brother, like he was doing something with her that he'd rather be doing with Wataru, and desperately so. Wataru had told her that he hated being fed by Taiga that way, and it was just as well that Mio was doing most of the feeding now.

"We do." She shook her head. "But...." She didn't want to share Wataru with Taiga that way, and she didn't want to hurt Wataru more. "I think he likes it, being alone." Appealing to Taiga's desire to see his brother happy might work. 

"He shouldn't be that way." Taiga shook his head. "I want him to be happy with us." 

"Taiga," she said, "I... if you think it's right. But... but what if he isn't?" She was hedging her bets, just in case he could be talked out of it, not that she was trying very hard. She wanted Wataru there, and if Wataru was sleeping with her, she wasn't sleeping with Taiga. Besides, wasn't sex between brothers, even half-brothers, wrong?

Not that she was going to point that out to Taiga. He had a nasty temper, sometimes.

"I'll bring him around, you'll see," Taiga said, running a gentle hand through her hair and pulling her closer to him. "And in the meantime, let's celebrate bringing Wataru closer to us."

She blushed, which made him smile, and pulled her close and under him. And after that, there was no more arguing.


End file.
